Behind the Mask
by AliceJericho
Summary: The mask was almost as Beautiful as the girl...


**a/n inspired by a facebook quiz… weird I know, but read and enjoy.**

_{~~}_

The mask was almost as Beautiful as the girl... A beautiful slim girl walked into the party, she had blue through her brown hair. She wore a blue mask with a butterfly hanging from the top. Her lips painted the most luscious red,

"May I buy you a drink?" John Morrison asked the hidden girl. Her eyes twinkled behind the mask,

"No thank-you, I'm quite right," she nodded to him,

"You want one, you look for me," he said nodding back and walking off. She continued to walk around the party, her blue dress, that matched her Masquerade mask, floated behind her. All eyes on her as she made her way to the D.J. She leant towards him, him being Shannon Moore and whispered something in his ear. Next thing you knew, The Plain White Tee's _Hey There Delilah_ was being played throughout the room. She stepped off the D.J platform and sat down in the nearest seat. She closed her eyes and hummed along.

"Excuse miss, but are you okay," she looked up and saw the eyes of John Cena looking back,

"Yes, I'm fine," she assured him. He smiled a small smile and walked off. She smiled as the song ended and Justin Timberlake's _What Goes Around Comes Around _began to play. The unknown lady stood up and walked over to another girl, this girl everyone knew was Maryse, her accent gave it away.

"How are you girly?" she asked,

"I'm good, dance with me?" she asked back. Maryse smiled and nodded her blonde head. The girls danced like no one was watching. It didn't take long before the song had changed and Akon's _Right Now_ was being played. This set the girl to stop dancing and sit down. No one bothered her this time as she sat alone, staring into the group of people. She sat there for ten minutes, just watching the crowd of people dancing until she stood up abruptly and ran to the doors. It might just have been a coincidence that this was the exact same time Randy Orton had gone outside to get some air. She ran to the nearest bench and fell onto it. She landed on something, not smooth,

"Hey, Hey, are you okay?" the thing she landed on was Randy, he looked at the now crying girl. She didn't answer him, she only looked at him. He studied her eyes, trying to find out who this girl was,

"Sorry," she apologised before picking herself up, "I'm fine," she began to walk off only to have her hand grabbed by the man she had just landed on. She expected him to tell her to tell the truth, but instead… he pulled her into the most passionate kiss she had ever experienced. Same goes for him too. He pulled her closer to him by holding her hips. He expected her to fight him, but she complied contently. He knew this person he had never kissed. Lips these soft were unforgettable, and when they finally came up for air, she removed herself from his grip and walked of into the distance. This girl would haunt the dreams of Randall Keith, he was positive.

"What's your name?" he called after her. The girl didn't answer, she didn't even turn to face him. He watched her movements carefully, as though he expected her to fall. His eyes followed her until she turned the corner. Never had a girl had this impact on him.

_{~~}_

"Who is she?" Randy asked Maryse, thinking he was finally going to get an answer,

"Who is who?" she asked back genuinely not knowing who he was talking about,

"The girl last night! In the blue!" Now Maryse knew, but she played dumb,

"I don't know who you're talking about,"

"Don't lie to me Maryse!" he said sternly, until weakening his voice, "I need to know!" This instantly intrigued Maryse, she wondered why he was so desperate,

"Why do you need to know?" she asked him but he did not answer her, "Randy, why?" she tried again. He again didn't answer her, his eyes fixated on the monitor,

"That's her!" he exclaimed seeing the brunette in the blue with the blue in her hair. She wore the same mask as the night prior, but she wasn't wearing a gown, she was wearing proper ring attire, like her eyes he saw last night. Randy left Maryse and ran towards the Gorilla Position, his heart beating fast. He was finally going to get this girls name. Just as she moved through the curtain he reached it,

"Hi," he greeted quietly as not to scare her,

"Hi," she said back in her soft voice,

"I didn't get your name," he said walking closer to her,

"I'm sorry, I have to go," she told him turning and beginning to walk off. He held onto her wrist,

"Please… I need to know," he practically begged her,

"I'm sorry, I need to go." she told him again. Randy sat on the nearest crate and put his head in his hands. Why did she keep avoiding tell him her name?

_{~~}_

His eyes were again fixated on the monitor as this unknown girl wrestled her match. Too anyone else she would have been a diva that, perhaps, didn't deserve to be here, but to Randy she was a girl he _had_ to know, he didn't even know why. He just felt a connection with her when they kissed. When the matched finished Randy again waited for the masked girl to come through the curtain,

"You again?" she laughed jokingly, it was the laugh of an angel as far as Randy was concerned,

"Me again," he agreed, "Please tell me your name?"

"Why? Will you leave me alone?"

"If you want," she hung her head, thinking, was it worth it?

"Delilah,"

"That's your ring name…" he said disappointed,

"That's what I'm known as when I wear the mask," she informed him,

"What's your real name?" he pushed, he was desperate,

"I'm sorry Randy, I have to trust you with my life before you get that," she told him truthfully,

"Why? Why can't you trust me with your life?" he demanded to know,

"Randy, you know nothing about me! I know nothing about you!" she yelled, in her quiet voice it was probably what others considered speaking normally,

"We can change that! Just please…"

"I'm sorry. I have to go." it was always, 'she had to go'. Never anything else. Randy cursed himself for letting her get away.

_{~~}_

Once again Randy waited for the one named _Delilah_. However, she did not show.

"Where is she?!" he shouted in anger,

"Where's who?" Maryse asked walking up to him,

"Delilah! Why didn't she come through the curtain?"

"Maybe because you're stalking her?"

"I'm not stalking her!" he yelled in his own defence,

"The way you're acting would suggest otherwise," Maryse said in her posh French-Canadian accent before walking off.

_{~~}_

"Just tell me who you are!" he shouted across the hall,

"Why? Why are you so hooked up on me?!" she shouted back not bothering to walk closer. He closed the gap between them,

"Ever since I kissed you Delilah, I just… I need to know! You can't not tell me!"

"Randy! I _can't _tell you because hardly anyone knows!" she stormed off; she'd had enough of Randy's bickering. Little did she know, Randy was following her. He tried being quiet, he really didn't want her to know she was being followed. He saw her enter her dressing room. He smiled, he was going to know who she was, he was excited, and he could barely control himself when he saw the door open; only he was surprised when a Blonde girl, with green eyes and no blue streak walked out. She had no blue on her at all, she was wearing red, it's like she was jumping ship from the Crips to the Bloods. Randy was knocked out of his gang thoughts when he realized she was getting away,

"Delilah!" he shouted. But she didn't turn around, this girl was good, she didn't want anyone to know, so she didn't answer. He ran up to her, catching her just before she left the building, he pulled her into a corner and kissed her, making sure this was the same girl. He was delighted when his lips hit hers; those unforgettable lips were kissing back, again not fighting him. When they pulled apart she didn't turn to run away,

"You followed me," she said in a stern, almost angry voice,

"I used my brain," he said back,

"It's about time. I've been waiting for you to do that for awhile," she said leaning on her right leg and placing her hand on her left hip,

"Now can you tell me your name?" he asked hopefully, he had caught her without a disguise, he had to know now,

"Me telling you this Randy, is a big deal. Okay, I know, it doesn't seem like it. But I don't tell just _anybody_ my name," she closed her eyes,

"Okay," was the only he said in return,

"My names Serenity," she whispered. He smiled, it was the most beautiful name he had ever heard, "You happy now?"

"You have no idea," he breathed a sigh of relief. He knew, he knew the girl who had made him fall so hopelessly in love, he knew her name! "Seeing as I know your name, and you obviously trust me with your life… can I take you out to dinner?"

"I don't know Randy, can you?" she asked back, making fun of his grammar,

"Ha, ha, funny," he sarcastically said, "Wanna go out with me?" he opted for the easiest option instead of the possibility of making an idiot out of himself again.

"That'd be good actually Randy," she agreed before walking out the doors.

_{~~}_

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did Sherlock… but go ahead," she giggled,

"Why do you wear a wig in the ring?" Randy was driving _Serenity_ back to her apartment,

"I was wondering when that question would come up… well the answer is… it hides my idenity,"

"You don't like who you are?"

"No, I _love_ who I am! I just prefer, _not _to be stalked in the street,"

"Good decision… but why the brown hair with blue, and blue eyes _and_ blue ring attire?"

"I love blue if you hadn't noticed," she laughed lightly. Randy turned to face the giggling blonde and unfortunately didn't the car speeding around the corner…

_{~~}_

In shock, Randy hurried into the Ambulance, leaving his mangled car behind. _He_ wasn't the one needing medical attention, Serenity was,

"Son, answer me, what's her name?" The old paramedic asked the shocked and terrified Randy,

"Serenity," he answered hurriedly, he was hoping she was going to be okay, "Is she going to be okay?"

"Her last name son?"

"I don't know. I only found out her name like three hours ago!"

"Okay,"

"Is she going to be okay?" he shouted, demanding to know,

"Look boy, just calm down, the yelling isn't going to make her any better."

_{~~}_

Randy ran his hand over his face and through his hair as Maryse walked in,

"Randy… what did you do?!" she screamed angrily at him,

"I didn't mean to I swear!" he muttered,

"How did it happen Randy?"

"I-I just turned… to look at her… and got hit…" he whispered very softly.

"Serenity?" a doctor came out, Randy and Maryse turned to him instantly,

"She… is in a coma,"

"She'll wake up right?" Randy asked eagerly, tears in his eyes,

"I'm sorry Mr. Orton… she won't wake up…"

"She's a vegetable?" Maryse asked stupidly, obviously trying to avoid the fact that her best friend,

"In a way, yes… her brain still works… but only to a minimal extent… she'll never be able to move again," Randy's jaw dropped… he had killed the girl he had fallen in love with,

"Can we go speak to her?" Maryse asked,

"Of course. But we need her parents, or a family members number… so we can pull the plug…"

_{~~}_

"I'm so sorry! I can't believe I did this to you! You deserved nothing like this! You… I… I'm so so sorry Serenity…" he apologized profusely to the un-hearing body, "You told me your name, you trusted me with your life… and it turns out I'm not as trustworthy as I think…" the last sentence made Randy cry even more… this girl was gone forever. Then Randy remembered the mask… that beautiful mask… had been destroyed in the car crash.


End file.
